30 segundos
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: ¿Que si draco finalmente está acorralado? Solo Harry, Draco y un barranco. ¿Que pasaría entonces? Ö ö


**Sumary:** Que si draco finalmente está acorralado? Solo Harry, Draco y un barranco. Que pasaría entonces? Öö

**Nota: **aqui, el libro 7 **NUNCA** existió ;)

**Título:****_ 30 segundos._**

_**

* * *

**_

Draco ha sido perseguido por cuatro años. La guerra terminó hace 2 años, pero Harry Potter no es alguien que olvide fácilmente, jamás olvidará que él intentó matar a Dumbledore, aun cuando Severus Snape haya pronunciado el "avada kedavra", ni siquiera al leer de puño y letra del anciano que todo eso fue planeado y que tanto Snape como Malfoy eran inocentes. Nada puede detener al niño de oro, su espiritu no estará satisfecho hasta que tenga entre sus manos la cabeza de Draco Malfoy.

Por eso no le afecta llevar dos años de su vida completamente dedicado a encontrar al rubio, ya que parece que finalmente esta empresa está dando sus frutos.

En este instante tiene a Draco frente a él.

Solo Malfoy, él y un barranco de 300 metros a la espalda de Draco.

Y la mano que sostiene su varita no puede dejar de temblar, así como el estomago no puede evitar retorcerse rogandole que se detenga. Pero él quiere, _necesita_ matarlo, ¿Cierto?

Por qué eso es lo que le dijo a todo el mundo mágico que haría, prometió que ni una sola victima de la guerra se quedaría sin ser vengada, lo cual inlcuye a Albus Dumbledore. Es solo que ahora por primera vez desde que comenzó su venganza, no siente el deseo insano de asesinar al asesino, no mientras lo ve con ese rictus pacifico tatuado en el rostro. Se lo imaginó llorando, suplicando, maldiciendolo hasta la muerte, incluso convertido en un hurón para lograr escapar, no así, tranquilo con la cara de quien está en paz con el mundo.

-¿Eso es todo, Malfoy? ¿Qué no piensas pelear?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero.

-¿Te has dado por vencido, Malfoy? –contesta con burla, deseando herirlo tanto como el rubio lo está hiriendo a él, demostrandole que luego de tantos años de venganza, Harry está al borde del suicidio y Draco, el malo, al que le debe ir mal, está como todo un Budá.

-Potter... a veces sería bueno que vieras más allá de tu nariz, ¿sabes? –Contestó relajado mientras se daba la vuelta antes de sentarse en el barranco con los pies colgando de la dura piedra, relajados. Harry sin saber bien la razón se sentó a su lado, a prudente distancia, aun con la varita fuertemente apretada en los dedos amarillentos. –Dime, Potter... –siguió Draco como si no tuviera la muerte a treinta segundos de distancia. -¿Qué si me quiero romper? –miró la cara de desconcierto y sonrió suavemente. –Ya sabes, quebrar en dos mi varita, quitarme la túnica y saltar desnudo al vacio mientras me rio de todos en sus caras... ¿Qué harías?

En silencio, Harry imaginó la escena, sintiendo el desconcierto de un apretón en el corazón que le rogaba por evitar a toda costa que algo así sucediera. Sin embargo, no por nada era el héroe que llevaba su vida entera peleando contra el mal, el unico que se ha enfrentado a la peor escoria del mundo y salido triunfante. Sabía lo que tenía que contestar, aun cuando su interior entero se revolviera por decir lo contrario.

-Lanzarte un buen _crucio_ mientras caes. ¿Por qué preguntas _esto_?

-Buena respuesta, completamente adecuada para cualquier héroe de pelicula que deja de pensar por uno y hace solo lo que sus fans le ordenan. Pero ahora, quiero que me contestes como tú mismo. –Draco lo miró con un mudo ruego en los ojos plata, obteniendo un asentimiento ligeramente nervioso de Harry. –Cierra los ojos y dime, ¿Que harías si simplemente ya no soportara más esto y me dejara caer al suelo, rogandote que termines de romperme y enterrarme en el fango? ¿Qué harias?

-Me iría. No me gustaría ver eso.

Al instante se sobresaltó, cuando Draco se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, meciendose los cabellos, apretando los raídos pantalones negros, mordiendo sus uñas sucias, todo esto hasta que finalmente se detuvo, respiró profundamente una buena bocanada de aire y abrazandose a si mismo, enfrentó una vez más a Harry.

-¿Y qué si quiero pelear? Rogar por el resto de mi vida el perdón de una sociedad a la que le interesa una mierda quien o qué soy yo, solo viendo que mi padre era mortifago... ¡Por Merlin Potter! ¡Lo único que he matado en mi vida fue un pato y eso por que me estaba muriendo de hambre! –por esos treinta segundos de gritos, Harry fue capaz de ver una vez más a Draco, simplemente _Draco_, el rubio cabrón que fue como un dolor en el trasero durante sus años de escuela, el mismo cobarde hurón que siempre le enseñó el pequeño detalle de que no podía controlar todo a su alrededor, que él simplemente no es omnipotente, que el mundo podia irse mucho a la mierda aun cuando Harry se deshiciera por cambiarlo.

Más precisamente, volvió a ser el Draco que motivó a Harry a ser esa diferencia en el mundo.

Por eso no es de extrañar que se acerque a él y en un movimiento rápido y seco tenga al rubio encerrado en un apretado abrazo en que los dos se convulsionan en llanto, repitiendose una vez, y otra vez más, y todas las veces que hagan falta la sencilla pregunta de _¿Por qué a mi?_ Ambos eran niños cuando todo comenzó, a los once años les empezaron a enseñar que todo iría bien mientras no dejaran de pelear el uno contra el otro.

La eterna guerra entre el león y la serpiente, el verde y el rojo, la tesis y la antitesis.

Pero mira la sorpresa que tienen para el mundo: ha aparecido la sintesis que reduce el todo a sus partes más simples hasta lograr unirlos.

Draco siempre ha sido lo que la sociedad mágica critica y admira, el sangre pura que rechaza a los muggles y sus hijos, con habilidad para las pociones, una mente analitica y astuta, todo un Slytherin que no permite que le depositen ninguna idea en la mente; de cabello rubio casi blanco y escalofriantes ojos de tormenta, todo él sin colores estrafalarios o con sentido de la emoción, el principe de hielo que no siente ni hace sentir, que solo está ahi, brindandole algo de su frio a quien lo rodee. La antitesis del mundo. Así de simple.

Harry, por otra parte, ha sido desde siempre lo que la sociedad mágica acepta con orgullo, el hijo de una sangre sucia, ligeramente torpe pero muy valiente, impulsivo, emocional, quien no teme a ningún peligro, fuerte en todo momento, alto, cabello negro, ojos de un verde más brillante que las mismas esmeraldas, todo él color, todo un Gryffyndor, el principe de fuego y oro que viene a salvar a los mortales de su extinción. La tesis del mundo. Así de simple.

Sin embargo. Hay momentos especiales, como éste, donde el principe de fuego llega a su final, dejando que esa llama incandescente comienze a menguar, todo héroe llega al momento en que su fuego se apaga, con algunos ocurre luego de muchisimo tiempo, con otros sucede luego de un instante, con unos cuantos más, pasa en solo 30 segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que un decadente principe de hielo termine por derretirse en sus brazos.

Ambos alcanzando esa calidez media que les hace recordar un algo sencillo pero a la vez muy valioso: ambos son humanos. Y pueden ser Malfoy y Potter, pueden ser Slytherin y Gryffyndor, pueden ser de venus y de marte, pero lo que realmente importa, lo que hay debajo de todas estas diferencias es suficiente para unirlos. Ambos son humanos y ambos han vivido desgracias tales que solo desean olvidar.

Y sin embargo los dos siguen con su camino. Siempre caminando, a veces corriendo y otras flotando en sensaciones únicas como ésta.

-He terminado contigo. –Gruñe Harry a la vez en que se separa ligeramente de Draco. –Vete. Has tu vida que no te seguiré.

-¿Aun quieres más? –contesta Draco en un murmullo triste. -¿Deseas más soledad? –Harry lo mira con desconcierto, pero solo atina a sacar una respuesta clásica para él.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Vete de aqui. Has tu vida, consiguete a alguien y forma una linda familia. Hablaré con Hermione que a su vez hablará con el ministro para que te absuelvan de cualquier acusación y nunca tengas que huir.

-No estoy huyendo de ti. Nunca lo he hecho, Harry. –un escalofrio los recorre a ambos ante la sola mención del nombre y la connotación de las palabras.

-¿Entonces de que huyes, Draco? –Responde en un susurro, dejandose caer sentado en la roca, Dioses... está tan cansado de todo.

-Intento escapar de lo inevitable. –Suspira mientras se inclina hacia el ojiverde, jalandole el cuello de la camisa hasta tenerlo a centimetros. -De ésto.

Luego lo besó.

Uno de esos besos lánguidos y lentos, propios más de un par de ancianos que se despiden en el lecho de muerte, en vez del primer beso entre dos jovenes de veinte años. Pero así son ellos. Están tan cansados de vivir una vida de violencia y engaños que lo único que desean es irse a dormir para nunca despertar.

-Mira en mis ojos, Harry. –así lo hace y el mundo cae a sus pies. Él lo ama, con un amor tan fuerte que le hace querer llorar. Todo su mundo ha dado un giro de 180° tan solo por éstos 30 segundos en que sus miradas se han unido.

-Estás matandome... ¿Lo sabías?... matandome... –murmura Harry mientras hunde el rostro en aquel pecho, sintiendo la emoción de saberse protegido por los dos brazos que se enredan a su alrededor... protegido... finalmente el héroe está siendo salvado. Y maldita sea la vida si no se siente asquerosamente bien y correcto.

-Yo... lo único que quería... eras tú, Harry. –Todo Draco es una tempestad, al igual que el cielo cubierto de nubes que escupen su llanto al igual que el rubio. –He tratado de ser alguien más, ¿sabes? He intentado ser todo un Malfoy, pero mirame, desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de ser Draco, soy el mismo por dentro, el mismo cobarde que no puede rebelarse ante sus padres ni su estirpe. Odiandome siempre por ser tan débil... tan...

-Tan Draco... –murmura en una sonrisa a la vez en que fija de nuevo su mirada verde en la plateada.

-Sí. –rie suavemente y para Harry es como si la lluvia que cae sobre sus cabezas, de pronto no fuera tan fría. Y los truenos que hacen temblar cada roca, ahora parecen como suave música de tambores. Draco llora, pero no lo hace de tristeza. Más bien parece uno de esos inventores que llevan una vida entera tratando de dar con alguna fórmula, y finalmente la encuentran.

De un momento a otro Harry finalmente entiende los cambios en el rubio. Aun así sonrié al escuchar la exclamación llena de júbilo del otro.

-Finalmente, Harry... ¡Finalmente me he encontrado a mi mismo!

-Peleando por una oportunidad... –termina Harry al entender que ese cambio en el rubio, es el mismo operado en el mismo.

Ninguno de los dos ha dejado de luchar jamás, solo que ahora finalmente se han dado cuenta de que estuvieron contra el enemigo equivocado, atacaron al amigo, defendieron al enemigo. Escucharon a sus propios demonios en lugar de escuchar el llanto de sus corazones.

Pero al fin lo entienden. Harry ahora lo sabe. Sabe que éste es quien realmente es.

"_¿Qué si me quiero romper...?_" había dicho Draco. Pues bien. Ahora Harry tiene una respuesta: él lo pegará, sin importar las veces que Draco esté a punto de caer, él lo tomará entre sus brazos para llevarlo. De la misma manera, cuando Harry toque el fondo de la tristeza, Draco lo jalará de los cabellos hasta sacarlo del mar de llanto.

_Y qué si, qué si, qué si..._ ¿Qué si mejor comienzan a vivir el hoy, dejando el pasado enterrado en el olvido y el futuro en la niebla del misterio? Lo que importa es éste presente en el que Draco y Harry están abrazados compartiendo un suave beso que los unirá de por vida.

--

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador.**

Ok... hace ya bastante tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en **Supernatural,** pero pss, buscando entre mis archivos, encontré esto xD... y aqui dice q estaba dedicado a **Clom...** asi q ahi va! XDDDD

También, el mini fic está escrito en base a cierta canción linda de 30 Seconds to Mars, The kill o.ó buena canción, mal fic. Diablos! Estoy perdiendo mis habilidades OO

En fin, algun comment no me vendria mal TT pero reviews lindos, no bombazos ¿Si? ojitos de perrito apaleado

aqui la letra traducida

**The Kill**  
**30 Seconds to Mars**

What if I wanted to break/¿Qué si me quiero romper?  
Laugh it all off in your face/Reirme de todos en sus caras.

What would you do?/¿Qué harías?  
What if I fell to the floor/¿Qué si caigo en el suelo,  
Couldn't take all this anymore/sin soportar más esto?

What would you do, do, do?/¿Qué harías, harías, harías?

Come, break me down/Ven, rompeme.  
Bury me, bury me/Entierrame, entierrame  
I am finished with you/he terminado contigo.

What if I wanted to fight/¿Qué si quiero pelear?  
Beg for the rest of my life/Rogar por el resto de mi vida  
What would you do?/¿Qué harías?  
You say you wanted more/ Dices que quieres más  
What are you waiting for/¿Qué estás esperando?  
I'm not running from you/No estoy huyendo de ti.

Come, break me down/Ven, rompeme  
Bury me, bury me/Entierrame, entierrame  
I am finished with you/He terminado contigo  
Look in my eyes/Mira en mis ojos  
You're killing me, killing me/Estás matandome, matandome

All I wanted was you/Lo único que quería, eras tú

I tried to be someone else/He tratado ser alguien más

But nothing seemed to change/Pero nada parece cambiar

I know now, this is who I really am inside./Ahora lo sé, este es quien realmente soy

Finally found myself/Finalmente me encontré a mi mismo

Fighting for a chance./Peleando por una oportunidad

I know now, this is who I really am/Ahora lo sé, este es quien realmente soy

Come, break me down/Ven, rompeme  
Bury me, bury me/Entierrame, entierrame  
I am finished with you, you, you/He terminado contigo, contigo, contigo  
Look in my eyes/Mira en mis ojos  
You're killing me, killing me/Estás matandome, matandome  
All I wanted was you/Lo único que quería, eras tú  
Come, break me down (bury me, bury me)/Ven, rompeme (entierrame, entierrame)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)/Rompeme (entierrame, entierrame)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)/Rompeme (entierrame, entierrame)

What if I wanted to break...?/¿Qué si me quiero romper...?  
What if I, what if I, what if I.../Qué si, qué si, qué si...


End file.
